


Look at that girl there, hips, lips, hair....

by flickawhip



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 10:02:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Stephanie and Fliss get... intimate.Fliss!Verse - No Trips, Just Fliss.





	Look at that girl there, hips, lips, hair....

The match had been over almost the moment it began, as was often the way when two women had battled their way up from the first and second placements in a Royal Rumble match, twenty-eight other women had been in the ring with them, the last, Ronda, dispatched in a display of teamwork that everyone knew would have to fade. 

Now, alone, they had been tackling one another, Stephanie trying to fly, Fliss muscling her down time and again, applying move after move, wearing Stephanie down quickly, smirking when, finally, she landed her finisher, a bodyslam. She had put the woman down as lightly as a feather, but Stephanie sold anyway. The belt was on the line and Stephanie had said months back she didn’t want it but wanted the ‘family’ to see just what her wife could do. 

The count came. 1,2,3. Done. 

Fliss had smiled, rolling from the ring and scooping Stephanie into her arms, noting the way Stephanie settled herself to still look used up but be comfortable. The Belt was already over her shoulder and Fliss had smiled when she got backstage, carrying Stephanie back to the office and making sure to clean her up, locking the belt safely away for the next time it was needed before the two changed. 

Fliss had carried Stephanie out to the limo, knowing they would be going past cameras, her smirk soft when, finally, the limo was driving away, Stephanie still sat in her lap, smiling even as she let her head rest against Fliss’ shoulder. 

“You have no idea how much I want you right now.”

The words are whispered, Fliss’ smile soft and sweet. 

“You can have me... when we get home.”

Stephanie smiles, all but purring the words. She knows what Fliss means, but they might as well be comfortable, at home, in bed. She knew that she would be the one to start things, but she also knew that she was likely going to be claimed yet again. She didn’t mind, truth be told she liked when Fliss got bossy. 

The limo soon pulls up, Fliss helping Stephanie out of the limo before following, looping her arm around her wife before they made their way inside, Fliss locking them in and almost immediately stripping off both their jackets and bags, kicking free her shoes and pausing long enough to lift Stephanie onto a counter to remove hers too, carrying Stephanie to the bedroom once she was finished, her touch sure as she stripped them both. 

Her eyes had softened when, at last, she had Stephanie fully nude, the woman looked relaxed, but shy, as she often was lately, the slight discolouration of bruises forming telling Fliss that she should be gentle, even if she wanted to claim her wife, and make love to her. 

Stephanie’s beautiful brunette, soft curled hair, was tucked out of her eyes, allowing Fliss to see her wife’s soft eyes, the light blue shade still capturing her every time. Stephanie had once, in a moment of weakness, described them as storm grey, but Fliss still saw them as ice-blue, even if they often seemed grey in brighter lights. Fliss’ gaze lingered on Stephanie’s lips for so long that Stephanie eventually gave in and licked her lips slightly, unable to stop herself at the look of raw love and lust in her wife’s eyes. Fliss had smiled, continuing to look Stephanie over, her smile soft at the hitch in Stephanie’s breathing as she took in her stomach and hips, lightly pressing a kiss to an open wound on Stephanie’s hip. 

“You are... so fucking sexy.”

The words are rough, husky and, before Stephanie can respond, Fliss moves to kneel over her, also naked, and kiss her roughly, the sweetness and passion blending to almost seem stifling, the clear claim of ‘my wife’ was in the kiss. 

The kiss deepened slightly even as Fliss moved to cup and caress Stephanie’s breasts, focusing her attentions on Steph’s neck and collarbone as she kissed her way lower, lingering to suckle and tease at each nipple on Steph’s breasts before making her way lower still. 

Stephanie, struggling to stay level-headed, at least for now, found she was compelled to push her hands through Fliss’ golden-blonde hair, her breath hitching again at the look in Fliss’ Hazel eyes as she moved to kiss each hip-bone, purring slightly at the clear catch in Stephanie’s breath. 

The light pressure of Fliss’ lips and tongue against her clit had brought a gasp, and a bucking mewl. Stephanie’s legs widening a little at the feel of Fliss’ left hand on her hip, the right trailing down her leg, from her foot, to inner thigh, then two fingers easing into her, Fliss’ purr repeated at Stephanie’s clear moan, her voice husky when she spoke.

“Fliss...”

A pause, a sharp intake of breath at the feeling of Fliss twisting her fingers slightly, then...

“Fuck....”

The word was repeated further as Fliss upped both the pace of her fingers and tongue, drawing Stephanie over the edge with a definite scream, Stephanie going slightly limp even as Fliss eased her gently down, kissing her way back up Stephanie’s body to kiss her, catching her hands before Stephanie could cover her eyes, her kiss both sweet and loving. 

“My Stephanie...”

The words were whispered against Stephanie’s lips, Fliss gently wiping away the tears on Stephanie’s cheek, her voice low and sweet when she broke the kiss. 

“I love you, my gorgeous, badass, wife.”

“I... love you too Fliss.”

A snuffle, then a weaker.

“Sorry...”

“For what? Letting me see you cry? For needing to let it out?”

A pause, then Fliss added.

“Are they good tears?”

“Yes...”

Stephanie admitted weakly.

“Yes... they are I’ve just.... I’m so proud of you Fliss, I’m proud of us.... and I... I have never felt as loved in my life...”

“I’m proud of you too, My Queen.”

Fliss murmurs, kissing Stephanie sweetly again.

“I’m not going anywhere... not without you...”


End file.
